Meu quase amigo
by loowblack
Summary: Ele me aceitou como menina boba, também aceitou meu período metafísico de transição, e me aceita hoje, um tanto quanto fria. Digamos que ele merece um troféu por me aguentar.
1. Fria

**Naruto não me pertence, seria muito azar dele.**

~~x~~x~~

Sempre acreditei em inverno e chocolate quente, flores e amor verdadeiro. Costumava pensar que o príncipe loiro viria montado em um sapo me buscar. Ansiava perder a timidez e ganhar a fala e a atitude. Mas tudo isso não passava de sonhos de menina, e observando do ponto de vista de hoje, eu percebo quanto tempo eu perdi.

Dizem que a vida muda as pessoas, as tornam más, frias. E também que o tempo passa e com ele leva todos os sonhos bobos. Bom, não posso dizer que mudei tanto assim, mas não sou a mesma Hinata de 5 anos atrás.

O príncipe loiro não veio em seu sapo, mas sim a pé. E com ele trouxe todas as desilusões possíveis pra me fazer acreditar que realmente perdi muitos anos dizendo apenas "N-naruto-kun...". Seu beijo não era assim tão doce quanto eu imaginava, nem seu abraço tão quente; por isso o devolvi a minha amiga Sakura de bom grado. Percebi que não era ele que era errado, nem eu, apenas nós dois não nos encaixamos; a pecinha dele é inegavelmente a garota doce dos cabelos rosados.

Passei a ser mais realista e nunca mais sonhei com o amor verdadeiro. Aplicava uma maiêutica socrática: "O que é o amor?" e as pessoas não me reconheciam. Eu me apaixonava às vezes, mas nunca encontrei amor escondido em parte alguma do meu coração. Oh, não me julgue, você vai passar por uma fase assim na sua vida e vai me entender.

Estava a fazer reflexões deitada em uma esteira de casa, com os olhos fechados vendo apenas a cor vermelha que vinha do sol, quando o vermelho ficou preto e eu abri os olhos.

_- Você está tampando o meu sol._

_- Eu sei._

_- Não sei como te deixaram entrar assim na minha casa sem avisar._

_- Você fala assim, mas eu sei que por dentro está muito feliz em me ver._

Debochado, exibido. Eu caí na gargalhada.

_- Kiba eu te odeio!_

Ele sentou na esteira comigo e me abraçou, então eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

_- Qual é a novidade, Sr. Inuzuka?_

_- Mulheres e drogas._

_- Entendo. Qual é a da vez?_

_- Cocaína._

_- Idiota. A mulher, não a droga._

_- Ah... Ino._

_- Ino? Por que ela?_

_- Bom, ela é gostosa..._

Minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu contei até 10 para controlar a minha raiva. Eu odiava quando ele falava bem de alguma menina na minha frente, não era ciúmes, era baixa autoestima.

_- Sei... Ela é gostosa..._

_- Você ficou brava, Hina? Acho que eu estou fazendo mal?_

_- Não, cãozinho_. – eu ri –_ apenas acho que Ino é muito amiga pra você pegar e depois esquecer._

_- O que tem isso?_

_- Bom, vocês não vão conseguir manter amizade._

_- Não sei não, lembra quando você ficava com o Naruto e eu com a Sakura? Bem, ela conversa normal comigo hoje. Demorou um pouco, mas tudo está bem agora._

_- Você que sabe, Kiba. Mas sejamos realistas, você acha mesmo ela gostosa?_

_- Claro, todos acham._

_- Certamente_.

Separei-me do abraço dele e encostei-me à árvore ao lado, com a cara fechada.

_- Ah, não fique com ciúmes, eu te amo muito e você sabe._ – ele enlaçou minha cintura ao dizer isso, e me deu um beijo no rosto.

_- Não estou com ciúmes_! – me afastei e cruzei os braços.

Akamaru me olhava com olhos sarcásticos, tudo em volta ria da minha infantilidade. As folhas das árvores balançavam ironicamente.

_- Ei, olha pra mim!_

Mas eu fitei o chão.

_- Estou falando sério, olha pra mim agora!_

Continuei fitando o chão.

_- Ei, ei!_ – agachou na minha frente e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, tirando os fios de cabelo dos meus olhos. _– Você sabe, não sabe?_

_- O que?_

_- Que eu te amo._

_- Eu sei._

_- Então por que o ciúmes? Eu te conto porque você é a minha caixinha confidencial, a melhor de todas. A amiga mais fofa, mais retardada que existe._

_- Obrigada, não é ciúmes... Eu apenas quero que você tome cuidado e não se machuque com essas ficadas._

_- Ora, eu não me machuco mais, já me machuquei muito por você e agora ninguém mais alcança meu coração, amiga. Ele está soldado, ninguém mais entra._

Pausa para momento tenso e de grau elevado de vergonha. Era isso que eu tinha pendente com Kiba. Que enquanto eu sonhava com Naruto, ele sonhava comigo.

E falava isso livremente como se não sentisse nada sobre nós, mas ficava algo no ar.

Mesmo ele sendo meu melhor amigo, algo era estranho. Não que eu quisesse beijar ele, porque ele era muito criança. Ele queria garotas fáceis pra ficar 1 ou 2 dias, não era maturo o suficiente para ficar com alguém complicada como eu... Sem contar os anos de amizade que seriam jogados fora. Mas rolava alguma coisa, isso era inegável; nós não conversávamos sobre isso, era um sentimento transparente que deixávamos passar por despercebido.

_- Bom, Kiba, você sabe o que é melhor pra você. Seja feliz com a Ino gostosa._

Ele riu e ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais até o anoitecer. Era uma daquelas melhores noites da minha vida, em que você parece estar num psicólogo, pois fala tudo que acontece para seu amigo e é avaliada com brincadeiras e ocasionais "vai se foder!".

Era nossa amizade, ele me aceitou como menina boba, também aceitou meu período metafísico de transição, e me aceita hoje, um tanto quanto fria.

Digamos que ele merece um troféu por me aguentar.

~~x~~x~~

**Pronto, isso foi escrito num acesso de nostalgia às 2 da manhã. Então não tenho culpa se ficou meio estranho. UIHASA**

**Entenda, eu não quis dizer que o Kiba é drogado nem fiz apologia às drogas, aquilo foi apenas uma brincadeira deles.**

**Provavelmente vai ter continuação. É quase certeza, só não continuei agora mesmo porque daqui algumas horas eu tenho aula.**

**Ideias e reclamações são bem vidas (:**

**#loomanini.**


	2. Start

**Cap. 2: Start.**

~~~x~~~

Acordei em um sábado cinzento e percebi que já era tarde, só me restava o almoço e logo depois as meninas viriam em casa se arrumar pra uma festa da Sakura. Ela já tinha 22 anos nas costas e não perdia a mania de fazer festas de aniversário enormes e infestadas de álcool, não que eu achasse ruim.

Comprei um vestido para estar apresentável, Ino traria a maquiagem e quem sabe depois de muito trabalho árduo e várias camadas de diferentes tipos de bases eu chamaria alguma atenção na festa.

Não que eu ligasse muito para atrair olhares, mas confesso que é decepcionante só ter amigas atraentes.

A primeira mensagem que recebi foi do Kiba_: "Oi moça, você vai à festa de hoje à noite?"_. Engraçadinho como sempre, até parecia meu pai.

"_Vou, você também vai, não é?"_

"_Com certeza, vamos passar o rodo, querida amiga."_

"_Obviamente, não saio de lá sem beijar 10."_

"_Exatamente o que eu vou fazer. E ainda vou te mandar mensagem avisando."_

Às 4 horas Temari e Ino chegaram. Entraram ambas parecendo ansiosas, só que Temari parecia já estar ficando aborrecida com a afobação exagerada de Ino. Colocaram muitas bolsas com roupas sobre a minha cama, e espalharam centenas de maquiagens em minha bancada provisória com espelho.

_- Hina, eu fiquei com um italiano!_

_- Isso é bom?_ – perguntei rindo.

_- Claro! Já estou alcançando Napoleão Bonaparte, e em breve conquistarei toda a Europa._

~~~x~~~

Tenten chegou às 5 horas, trazendo sanduíches e refrigerante, o que escandalizou Ino: _"vamos ficar gordas até a festa!"._

_- Será que o Sasuke vai? Quem sabe eu posso dar umas bebidas básicas pra ele..._

_- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, a Ino precisa fazer um homem beber pra ficar com ele! Que baixaria._

_- Cala a boca, Temari. Você já transou com o Chouji por causa de uma aposta!_

Todas paralisaram e olharam pra Temari, com incredulidade.

_- É mentira, caralho! Não me olhem assim, isso é apenas fofoca._

_- Depois dessa eu vou comer um sanduíche._ – disse Tenten, desanimada.

Ino foi a primeira a começar a se arrumar, era sempre assim. E certamente seria a última a terminar. Enquanto isso eu, Temari e Tenten ficamos comendo os sanduíches em cima da cama.

_- Então Tenten, é verdade que você é uma Hyuuga agora?_ – provocou Temari, piscando para mim.

_- Wow! Dessa eu não fiquei sabendo, prima!_ – disse, me referindo à Tenten.

Ela ficou muito vermelha e desviava os olhos.

_- O que é isso moreninha linda? Não precisa ficar com vergonha!_

_- Temari! Não estou com vergonha... Sim Hina, eu fiquei com o Neji, só não sei se hoje vai rolar de novo..._

_- Ai graças a Deus, eu já estava pensando que seu primo era gay, Hina. Seria um desperdício, porque ele tem um corpão... E aí, ele é bom de cama?_

_- Nossa Temari, só fiquei com ele uma vez!_

_- E qual o problema em transar no primeiro encontro, Tenten?_ – Ino parou de se maquiar só para fuzilar a morena com os olhos.

_- N-nada, eu apenas não sou assim... como vocês..._

_- Como vocês? Ultimamente eu não pego nem gripe!_

_- Ah Hina, vai dizer que você nunca deu uns beijos no Kiba gostozinho?_

Rolou um clima tenso depois dessa pergunta da Temari, eu percebi Ino me encarando do espelho, esperando minha reação.

_- Nunca. O lance entre mim e ele é só amizade, além disso ele está afim de uma amiga minha, não é Ino?_

A loira corou e fingiu não ouvir, mas Temari não deixou passar.

_- Haha, essa é nova! Afasta teu amigo dela, Hina, porque ela só quer o corpo dele!_

_- Eu sei, mas fazer o que? Ele não liga pra isso._

_- Parem de falar da minha vida, amiguinhas queridas._

_- Ah, o Shikamaru vai à festa?_ – perguntou Temari, como quem não quer nada.

_- Por que o interesse, biscatinha?_

_- Ah, digamos que eu tenho uma super queda por ele._

_- Ele é um gostoso mesmo._

_- Ah Ino, eu que vou pegar, por favor não se mete!_

_- Isso é injustiça, eu sempre quis ficar com ele!_

_- Então vamos fazer uma aposta, se eu ficar com ele você aperta a bunda do Lee, e vice versa._

_- Apostado._

~~~x~~~

A festa era um tanto quanto social, então eu vesti um vestido não-tão-curto preto, tubinho, e um salto prata. Uma leve maquiagem, que foi obra da Ino, e enrolei as pontas do meu cabelo. Me olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi, fiquei confiante.

As meninas estavam vestidas como eu, Tenten com um vestido soltinho rosa, Temari com um vinho, de renda nas costas, e Ino com um pink bem coladinho.

Todas estavam lindas. Ino tinha uma beleza do tipo_ "me pegue, estou fácil"_; já Temari era mais_ "vou te abusar e depois te matar"_; e Tenten era tipo_ "sou uma fofa, namore comigo"_. A minha tava mais pra_ "estou na seca, me leve pra sua casa"_.

Fomos com o carro da Temari, um Vectra preto. As luzes da festa eram vistas de longe, assim como o som de música eletrônica.

Entramos e sentamos numa mesa, bem no canto.

Recebi uma mensagem:_ "Você está linda."_ Sorri. Kiba era um fofo, fazia eu me sentir especial.

_"Onde você está?"_

_"Do seu lado."_

_- Oi Kiba!_ – eu ri com o susto.

_- Oi linda_. – piscou pra mim, eu gargalhei.

_- Você está muito sexy_ – fiz positivo –_ vai arrasar._

_- Amém._

Ele estava na companhia de Shikamaru e Neji, e eles passaram cumprimentando as garotas na mesa. Flagrei o Kiba dando um selinho inocente na Ino, e senti algo apertando meu peito. Será que era porque eu nunca tinha visto os lábios de Kiba se colando aos de outra garota tão de perto? Ora, eu mesma já ganhei um selinho do Kiba, e não foi nada demais;** isso não era ciúmes**.

Neji falou algo no ouvido de Tenten e eles saíram para a pista de dança.

_- Podemos nos sentar com vocês?_ – perguntou Shikamaru.

_- Claro!_ – disse Ino, com os olhos brilhando.

Kiba sentou entre mim e Ino, do seu lado estava Shikamaru e logo depois dele, Temari.

Ou seja, fiquei de vela.

_- Bom gente, eu vou dizer um oi pro Shino e pros outros meninos, depois eu volto._

E saí rapidamente da mesa, indo em direção a uma mesa em que estavam Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro e Lee. Cumprimentei todos com um beijo no rosto.

_- Bem, eu fiquei de vela ali na outra mesa._

_- Percebemos mesmo, senta aqui com a gente._

Puxei uma cadeira.

_- Então a Temari está de rolo com o Nara?_ – perguntou Kankuro, evidentemente com ciúmes.

_- Deixe a garota..._ – disse Gaara.

_- Cadê o Chouji?_ – perguntei.

_- Está dançando com uma garota bonita, de olhos cinzentos._

_- Sério, Naruto? Que sortudo._

_- Pois é, acho que é hora dos solteiros irem dançar, né?_

Foram todos para a pista de dança, e eu fui na bancadinha em que estava o barman e pedi algo forte.

Ele encheu copinhos pequenos e disse que aquela bebida se chamava "jesus", mandou eu beber sem usar as mãos.

Eu virei três copinhos com a boca, e vi instantaneamente a parede se afastar de modo estranho. Resolvi não beber mais, e fiquei ali conversando com o barman, que por sinal era muito lindo, com olhos verdes e cabelos negros arrepiados.

Recebi uma mensagem do Kiba:_ "1"_. Olhei para a mesa e o vi beijando Ino calorosamente. Ele já havia pego uma. Bebi mais um jesus. A festa tinha acabado de começar para mim.

~~x~~x~~x~~

**Bom, esse ficou menos drama e mais humor. Espero que alguém tenha gostado, e aguardo ansiosamente uma alma boa que deixe uma review. ((:**

**Vai ter mais 1 ou 2 capítulos, isso vai depender da minha capacidade de ser breve e direta, uma coisa que eu não sou boa. Então, paciência se ficar grande demais.**

**Beijos, loomanini.**


	3. Álcool

**Cap. 3: Álcool**

~~~x~~~

Eu tentava atravessar impacientemente uma multidão de pessoas juntas que se movimentavam conforme a música agitada, sob as luzes oscilantes, que davam um aspecto surreal ao ambiente.

Cheguei ao banheiro e esbarrei com Sakura, que estava linda em um vestido longo, branco.

_- Ei, Sakura! Parabéns, amiga._

_- Obrigada, Hina! Você viu o Naruto? Ele consegue sumir toda hora, é um dom!_

_- Ah, eu só o vi na pista, mas faz tempo. _

Com isso ela saiu apressadamente do banheiro, levantando a barra do vestido branco, pra não arrastar no chão do banheiro, que a essa hora já estava melado.

Quando eu fui saindo pelo corredor estreito, escutei uma voz familiar e parei, encostanda na parede gelada.

_-... Depois de todos esses anos ao seu lado, a única certeza que eu tenho é que quero que você seja minha namorada, Tenten. Mesmo achando que tomei essa atitude bem mais tarde do que eu queria._

_- Isso é um pedido de namoro?_

_- Bem, era meu objetivo. _- reparei que meu primo tinha um tom de vergonha na voz, que gracinha.

_- Neji, me beijando você é mais romântico._

Nisso eu saí do banheiro silenciosamente e vi os dois se beijando. Esperei ficar longe o bastante para eles não me ouvirem e comecei a rir, nunca pensei que Neji era tão acanhado com as garotas. Bom, pelo jeito Tenten era minha prima agora.

Atravessando novamente a pista de dança, fui puxada pelo braço e dei de cara com Shino.

_- Ei, maninha, fica aqui e dança comigo! Não gosto de ver você sozinha por aí, os caras ficam dando em cima na maior cara de pau._

Cheguei mais perto, me movimentando com a música eletrônica e meio que gritando no ouvido de Shino.

_- Na verdade eu to precisando que alguém dê em cima de mim, preciso tirar as teias de aranha!_ – e ri – _Em todo caso, ninguém deu em cima de mim até agora, só o barman!_

_- Então você veio à procura de machos, garotinha safada?_

_- Não exatamente, mas espero que eles venham à minha procura!_

Nós rimos.

_- Não seria hora de considerar os sentimentos de Kiba?_ – ele fez sinal convidativo com as sobrancelhas.

_- Ah, Shino. Já faz muito tempo, nem sei se ele ainda sente algo por mim, além do mais ele está passando o rodo nesse exato momento._

Shino riu.

_- O lazarento não muda. Então Hina, vamos encontrar um cara legal pra você._

_- Se tivermos sorte, sim._

Recebi mensagem do Kiba: _"2"_. Ele já tinha ficado com duas. Procurei pela pista, mas aparentemente ele tinha sumido.

_- Shino, vamos beber._

~~~x~~~

Sentada com Shino nos bancos elevados da bancada de bebidas, viramos algo que ardeu minha garganta.

_- Por que apareceu outro barman?_

_- Pare de beber, Hinata._

Eu já ia virando outro copo quando Shino o tirou de minhas mãos.

Olhei pra pista e vi Shikamaru dançando com Temari. Do lado deles tinha uma loira que não parava de olhar para nós.

_- Parece que tem alguém afim de você._

_- Ou de você._

_- Não seja ridículo, ela acabou de piscar na sua direção._

_- Wow! Dê-me uma licença, Hina querida. Vou à pegação!_

E assim eu fiquei sozinha com o barman de novo.

_- Hinata, é esse seu nome, né?_

_- Sim, barman._

_- William._

_- Ah, me desculpe, William. Você é estrangeiro?_

_- Americano._

_- Ah, isso explica o nome de baleia._

_- Ham, senhorita... O nome da baleia é Willy._

_- Oh, é verdade._

Ele riu.

_- Te desafio a beber isto._ – me mostrou um copo com uma bebida transparente. Eu cheirei e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, era bem forte.

_- Mas isto aqui é álcool do posto!_

_- Por isso é um desafio._

_- E o que eu ganho em troca? Porque eu tenho que ter um motivo muito bom pra virar isso._

_- Um beijo, se virar de uma vez. Se sobrar um pouco, um selinho. Se sobrar mais da metade, ou você cair, só vou te desculpar por me chamar de baleia Willy._

Como eu não tinha nada a perder e já não tinha vergonha, virei a bebida. Sobrou meio dedo, e eu fiquei surpresa de não ter engolido a minha garganta junto.

_- Parabéns, Hinata. Você conseguiu quase tudo._ – e quando eu percebi a sua respiração perto demais, senti seus lábios macios grudarem nos meus e logo se separarem –_ se beber mais um, ganha um beijo completo._ – piscou.

_- Não, já chega por hoje, porque eu juro que já estou vendo dois de você._ – ri.

Saí para a pista de dança, um moreno forte me disse oi, e eu respondi com outro oi.

_- Como é seu nome, linda?_

_- Hinata, e o seu?_

_- Ichiro. Quer vodka?_ – me mostrou um copo que tinha em mãos.

_- Não, obrigada._

Nesse momento recebi outra mensagem de Kiba: _"3"._

_- Idiota!_

_- Perdão, o que foi que eu fiz?_

_- Ah, nada Ichiro. Me desculpe, é que um amigo acabou de me mandar que já pegou 3 garotas._

_- E você está com ciúmes?_

_- Ham... não. Bem, não devia estar. Mas isso me dá raiva, parece que ele só faz isso pra me mostrar que tem outras além de mim ou algo do tipo._

_- Então por que você não devolve na mesma moeda? _– levantou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele de uma maneira constrangedora.

- _C-como? Eu não fiquei com ninguém ainda._

_- Isso não é problema... _– foi chegando perto, eu fui sentindo um hálito quente e convidativo, iria beijá-lo se não fosse por alguém ter me puxado repentinamente e com violência.

Eu saí arrastada, e fiz uma cara de _"não foi dessa vez"_ pro moreno; quando vi, estava num canto da festa com Tenten.

_- Por que você me puxou?_

_- Você ia beijar alguém que nem conhece? Tá querendo ficar igual à Ino?_

Eu suspirei.

_- Foi mal, Tenzinha. Eu to carente._

Ela riu. Aquele lugar era bom porque dava pra ouvir a pessoa normalmente já que a musica não chegava ali, e ninguém nos ouviria.

_- Estou namorando seu primo!_

Fiz cara de surpresa.

_- Que bom, amiga! Sempre quis ter você na família, nos almoços de domingo e tudo mais._

_- Ai que vergonha! _– ela riu – _e aí alguma novidade?_

_- O barman tem nome de baleia e me deu um selinho._

_- Você bebeu, né?_

_- Obviamente, eu não tive problemas em contar minha vida pessoal pro moreno que ia me beijar agora pouco._

_- Como era o nome dele?_

_- Do barman ou do moreno?_

_- Do moreno._

_- Hum... Ichigo talvez, ou Ichico. Não lembro._

_- Putz. O que você contou pra ele?_

_- Ah, sobre o Kiba._

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

_- O que tem o Kiba?_

_- Já ficou com 3._

_- Que bom! Ele está se dando bem._

_- Que bom por quê?_

_- Ué, ele está solteiro e é bonito, merece ficar com muitas garotas._

Fiz cara de nojo.

_- Tá com ciúmes, Hinata?_

_- Você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje._

_- Deve ser porque é verdade! Pensei que você não gostasse dele._

_- Eu o amo. Mas não assim, não pra sentir ciúmes._

_- Não sente vontade de beijá-lo?_

_- Não._

_- Diga a verdade, não tem vontade de grudar o corpo no dele, dele te pegar pela nuca e te beijar com aqueles lábios macios?_

Sim, sim eu tenho. Mas nunca assumiria isso para mim mesma se não estivesse bêbada.

_- Droga, não!_ – menti.

_- Certeza?_

_- Claro, afinal, ele não gosta mais de mim. Não assim. E ele é galinha, quer ficar com várias garotas, me colocaria um chifre enorme._

_- Não sei não, ele olha pra você de um jeito tão protetor que é como se estivesse dizendo: "largaria tudo isso por você"._

_- Esquece isso, eu e o Kiba nunca vamos ficar juntos, é contra as leis da física._

_- Ok, mudando de assunto, sabia que a Temari ficou com o Shikamaru?_

_- Que legal, ela sempre gostou dele._

_- Mas nunca assumiu_. – ops, senti uma indireta.

_- Tenten, o Neji está te olhando, acho bom você ir com ele. _

_- Tudo bem amiga, qualquer coisa que precisar, me manda mensagem._

_- Pode deixar!_

Aproveitei que ela saiu e fui lá fora, sentar em um banquinho. Estava ventando um pouco, me arrepiei. Fiquei esfregando os braços para gerar calor, com a cabeça baixa. De repente senti uma jaqueta sendo colocada nas minhas costas e a cabeça de Kiba apareceu na frente da minha.

_- Está com frio, gatinha?_ – e piscou.

Eu teria rido se ele não estivesse tão perto, perto o bastante para confundir minha mente e me fazer esquecer que ele era um galinha, que já tinha ficado com três garotas em menos de duas horas, e que era meu melhor amigo. Um instinto que eu não conhecia me disse para ir em frente, e beijá-lo parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Do nada surgiu uma garota bonita, morena dos olhos claros, e puxou Kiba, zangada. Olhou para mim, agarrou meu amigo e o beijou intensamente na minha frente.

Fiquei olhando tudo embasbacada, com o coração acelerado em reação do beijo que quase aconteceu há pouco. Depois de ter marcado território, foi saindo em direção à festa, puxando ele.

Kiba virou pra trás, riu para mim, fez sinal de 4 com a mão e mexeu os lábios, dizendo silenciosamente: _"se cuida"._

Foram embora, a jaqueta dele ficou ali, com seu cheiro. Só pra me lembrar o que eu queria esquecer no momento.

Me cuidar? Ele queria que eu me cuidasse enquanto estava com outra. Mas o que tem de errado nisso? Ele não é minha propriedade, eu não deveria ter sentido tamanha dor com um simples beijo, sabendo que ele já ficou com tantas garotas antes.

Não segurei uma lágrima, duas, três. E quando me dei conta estava soluçando. Bêbado é foda.

_- Ei, Hinata, o que houve? _

Era o Naruto, que tinha sentado no banco e me abraçado de lado, de modo que minha cabeça ficasse encostada em seu peito. Eu ia ensopar sua camisa, coitado.

Me separei dele abruptamente.

_- N-naruto, onde está a Sakura?_

_- Ah, me abandonou. Ela é a aniversariante, né, tem que dividir a atenção. Mas digamos que acabou esquecendo um pouco do seu namorado_. – riu amargamente.

_- Não esquenta, ela te ama, só está empolgada demais com todos aqueles convidados._

_- É. Pode ser. Mas sabe como é, eu sou ciumento_. – sorriu, aquele sorriso doce de sempre. Me lembro de ter amado esse sorriso como nenhuma outra coisa no mundo, um tempo atrás. Que bom que hoje ele não surtia o mesmo efeito.

Me lembrei do sorriso de Kiba, e logo depois da garota, mais bonita do que eu, beijando-o. Provavelmente as outras 3 também eram lindas. Voltei a chorar. Droga.

_- Cara, me fala o que você tem! Eu fico preocupado desse jeito._

_- Não, é algo que eu não quero admitir nem pra mim mesma._ – eu disse, entre soluços.

_- Desabafa comigo, eu já bebi bastante e te garanto que amanhã nem lembrarei do que você me disse._

Abri um sorriso molhado.

_- Naruto, o que você faria se sentisse vontade de beijar seu melhor amigo?_

_- Ah, essa é fácil. Eu beijaria._

_- E se você não o amasse, e ele te amasse desde sempre, enquanto você estivesse confuso, você o beijaria? Mesmo que fosse machucá-lo?_

_- Bom, só se ele fosse menina._ – sorriu – _sim, beijaria._

_- E as consequências?_

_- Hina, deixe as consequências para amanhã, aliás, o Kiba é uma boa pessoa. Você não estaria fazendo mal._

_- Como sabe que é o Kiba?_

_- Porque o cara é louco por você desde que eu me conheço por gente. E ele tem uma cueca escrito "Hinata"._

_- Sério?_ – caí na gargalhada.

_- Sim, muito romântico, não é? Depois dessa eu pegava ele._

_- Obrigada, raposinha. Você deu ótimos conselhos a uma bêbada._

_- De nada, urubuzinha. E pare de beber._ – ele sorriu e foi indo em direção ao salão.

_- Espere! Por que urubuzinha?_

_- Por causa do seu cabelo! _– ele gritou de longe.

Me fez rir. Decidida em pelo menos não ficar chorando no canto como eu faria 5 anos atrás, enxuguei as lágrimas, arrumei o vestido e fui para a festa. E chega de álcool.

~~~x~~~x~~~

**Ficou grande demais, mas fazer o que? Eu disse que minha habilidade de fazer textos pequenos era nula. :D**

**Sendo assim, terá mais 1 ou quem sabe 2 capítulos. SUHUIA**

~~~x~~~

**FenixScarllethy: Obrigada! :D Acho que esse ficou cansativo, ISHAU**

**Bom, mas taí, espero que goste.**

**Beijos!**


	4. Hesitação

**Cap. 4: Hesitação**

~~~x~~~

Fácil dizer "chega de ácool", o difícil é esperar o efeito passar. Já eram 3:30 da manhã e as coisas e pessoas passavam por mim como cenas de um filme acelerado.

Parei um pouco no meio da pista de dança e respirei fundo. Senti uma mão agarrando a minha cintura, e um corpo me abraçando por trás. O homem disse no meu ouvido, com uma voz sombria e sussurrada:

_- Que pernas encantadoras você tem._

Arregalei os olhos, me desprendi do corpo do rapaz e olhei seu rosto. Quase não acreditei.

_- Sasuke?_

_- Hinata? Desculpe-me, eu... Não vi que era você._

_- Você tá bêbado!_

_- Você também._

Ambos começamos a rir. Gaara chegou, como se tivesse se teletransportado, e disse:

_- Cara, o que você tá fazendo aí? Arrumei um esquema._

_- Bora, tchau Hinatinha. Mas suas pernas estão bonitas mesmo._

_- Cala a boca, bêbado do inferno!_ – e Gaara empurrou a cabeça dele pra longe, enquanto ia levando-o pro meio da pista. Fez _"não ligue" _pra mim com a boca, e eu ri.

Nesse momento Kankuro passou por mim sendo carregado por Lee, todo machucado e cheio de hematomas.

_- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntei pra Lee._

_- Levou umas surras._

_- Apanhou? Não é o jeito ninja dele._

_- Ah, ele nem teve tempo de reagir. Também, foi ele que começou, deu um soco no cara._

_- Ele apertou a minha bunda, Hinata! Você acredita numa coisa assim? Minha bunda!_ – reclamou Kankuro, e Lee foi carregando ele, balançando a cabeça com descontentamento.

Me lembrei que Ino e Temari tinham travado uma aposta de que quem não conseguisse ficar com Shikamaru apertaria a bunda do Lee. Ri com a ideia, mas pelo menos seria uma mulher.

Shikamaru apareceu ao meu lado, falando no capeta e ele aparece.

_- Hinata, vamos beber comigo?_ – disse, nervoso.

_- Ah, desculpe, não vou beber mais. Mas posso te acompanhar._ – sorri.

Então ele me puxou pelo pulso, e me levou até a cozinha, sem os guardas verem.

_- Shikamaru, o que significa isso?_

_- É que o que eu vou te falar é algo meio... embaraçoso. E que deve ser mantido em segredo._

_- OK, mas não precisa me levar atrás do freezer pra isso!_

_- Boa ideia._ – me puxou para atrás do freezer, agachou e me fez fazer o mesmo.

_- Onde está Temari?_

_- Não sei, você é quem devia saber._ – ri.

_- Não ria de mim, eu a perdi._

_- Como assim a perdeu?_

_- Não achei mais ela._

_- E o que tem isso?_

_- Bom, digamos que eu gosto dela. Realmente gosto._

_- Sei._

_- É sério. E eu largaria a vida de moleque biscate pra ficar com ela._

Comecei a rir.

_- Ela é meio que, "livre pra voar", entende? Não sei se ela vai querer um relacionamento sério._

_- É por isso que eu te chamei. Se eu souber que ela não quer nada comigo, nem vou gastar meu tempo, porque isso seria problemático._

_- E como eu vou descobrir?_

_- Ligue para ela._

_- Ok, eu ligo e depois te aviso._ – fui levantando.

_- Agora!_ – me puxou e eu caí sentada novamente.

Revirei os olhos, peguei o celular e disquei o número de Temari.

_- Hey, Tema! Onde você está?_

_- Com um cara atrás do salão, por que?_

Engoli seco.

_- Bom, é verdade que você ficou com o Shikamaru, não é?_

_- Sim._

_- E o que você sente por ele?_

_- Ah Hina, você sabe, eu sempre quis ficar com ele. Foi o melhor beijo de toda minha vida._

_- E então por que fugiu dele e está com outro cara atrás do salão?_

Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando incredulidade.

_- Primeiro, quem está comigo aqui atrás é um AMIGO. Segundo, eu não fugi dele, ele que foi buscar bebida e demorou, então fui procurá-lo e não achei ninguém._

_- Ah, entendi._

_- Mas como você sabe disso?_

_- Bem, ele me disse, e estava um pouquinho triste..._

_- Hey!_ – exclamou Shikamaru, batendo no meu braço. Fiz sinal pra ele ficar quieto.

_- Jura, Hina? Conversa com ele aí, vê se ele quer ficar comigo mais vezes..._

_- Vou ver, mas então você vai ficar só com ele?_

_- Obviamente, não vou jogar uma chance assim fora, amiga!_

_- Bem, então vou desligar. Estou na cozinha pegando vodka e os caras estão chegando._ – menti.

_- Tudo bem, tchau!_

_- Tchau._

_- E então?_ – perguntou Shikamaru.

_- Ela é louca por você e quer ficar contigo mais, e não vai ficar com mais ninguém._

_- Wow!_ – me abraçou –_ obrigada Hina linda do meu coração! Se você precisar eu estou aqui pro que der e vier!_

_- Não foi nada Shika._ – sorri.

_- Ah, esqueci de te avisar, a Sakura convidou todos nós, os mais amigos, pra dormir em seu apartamento essa noite. Aí a gente sai daqui e já vai pra lá, ok?_

_- Ok!_

Essa noite prometia.

~~~x~~~

Saindo da cozinha com Shikamaru, esbarrei em Kiba e derrubei metade da sua bebida no chão.

_- Kiba, foi mal!_

_- Não foi nada, Hina eu preciso falar com você um minutinho._ – parecia um pouco tenso.

_- Vamos lá fora então._ – me despedi de Shikamaru e percebi um olhar feio lançado de Kiba para o Nara. Fomos indo pra fora.

_- O que foi, Kiba? Você parece nervoso._

_- Qual é o lance entre você e o Nara ali?_ – perguntou bravo, se encostando em uma parede. Percebi que estava bêbado, enquanto eu ia recobrando minha lucidez rapidamente.

_- Ei, vamos com calma nisso._ – disse, tirando o copo de suas mãos enquanto ele ia beber.

_- Que foi? Você quer?_

Tomei um golinho pra tentar criar coragem de falar o que eu sentia.

_- Eu e o Shika não temos nada._

_- Shika? Que intimidade..._

_- Deixe de ser ciumento, cãozinho_ – peguei em sua mão –_ ele só foi me falar que estava afim da Temari._

_- Serio?_ – incrível como ele mudou totalmente seu tom de voz depois dessa informação, ficando mais amigável em questão de segundos.

_- Aham, e aonde estão suas biscatinhas?_

Ele riu.

_- Você é a mais linda da festa, sabia? Tenho muita sorte de te ter como amiga._ – e apertou minha mão, me olhando profundamente com aqueles olhos intensos.

_- Kiba, posso te perguntar uma coisa sem compromissos nem nada?_

_- Claro._

_- O que você sente por mim no momento?_

Ele hesitou.

_- Diga a verdade._ – insisti.

_- Sinto... olha, eu te amo muito._

Cheguei mais perto, ele ficou vermelho.

_- Amo como amiga, entende?_

_- Eu também te amo como amigo._ – sorri.

_- Eu sei, e é por isso que passei a te amar como amiga. Você sabe disso._

_- Sim, eu sei._

Fiquei alguns minutos sem ter o que falar, só observando seus olhos, e de vez em quando sua boca, eu confesso. Com sua mão quentinha segurando a minha. Ele enlaçou minha cintura e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha. Muito perto.

Estava quente, suas mãos firmes em minhas costas me fizeram arrepiar.

_- Você acha que é a hora de mudarmos isso?_ – disse ele, aproximando o rosto.

_- Bem, não sei ao certo._

_- Se você disser que me ama, eu prometo ser um cara comportadinho, não fico com mais ninguém. Eu só preciso de você, e você só precisa dizer que me ama._

Me senti pressionada. Queria falar que o amava, que queria seu abraço todos os dias, queria sentir o gosto do seu beijo. Mas o medo de sofrer me impediu, talvez você ache isso idiota, mas eu havia sofrido demais por amor. E se o beijo dele não fosse tão doce assim? E se ele se tornasse chato e frio como meu pai? Eu perderia meu melhor amigo, será que compensava esse risco?

_- Kiba, eu... não posso dizer que te amo._

Ele me soltou bruscamente.

_- Merda, Hinata! Eu escondo esse sentimento de mim mesmo por anos, pra ser seu amigo, pra não te perder. Aí você aparece fazendo eu confessar o que sentia com que objetivo? Apenas pra me machucar?_

_- Kiba, me desculpe, eu apenas tenho..._

_- Não, não desculpo! Você estragou tudo! E duvido que agora vou conseguir suprimir esse sentimento de novo, eu vou ficar louco, eu juro! Você nem vai querer ser minha amiga, porque vai ser impossível eu ficar ao seu lado sem te dizer que eu te amo._

_- Você me ama?_

_- Eu preciso repetir?_ – disse isso, e saiu violentamente de perto de mim, levando sua jaqueta.

Senti uma onda de frio, um nó na garganta. Ele tinha razão, eu estraguei tudo de novo. Como fui tola, achar que conseguia falar que o amava, engolir o orgulho e a vergonha. Sentia-me como 5 anos atrás, o medo nublando tudo. O amor me escapando pelos dedos.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou de meus olhos, e eu segurei firme a barra de meu vestido. Não chorava como antes, quando estava aqui fora com Naruto. Agora eu chorava reprimindo tudo, deixando só o excesso vazar pelos cantinhos dos olhos, encostei na parede e olhei pro céu.

_- Hey, moça!_

Assustei, dando de cara com Gaara.

_- Oi Gaara._

_- Ah, é você, Hinatinha. Por que está chorando?_

Limpei a lágrima solitária.

_- Já passou._ – sorri.

Nessa hora escutei uma voz de mulher dizendo_ "vem me pegar, cachorrinho!"_. Ambos viramos para olhar.

Vi Ino entrando no banheiro, puxando Kiba pelo braço. Ele se permitiu me fitar com rancor, e foi atrás dela.

_- O que foi aquilo?_ – Gaara me perguntou.

Como Kiba podia fazer isso? Depois de termos brigado ele já havia se atracado de novo com Ino.

_- Preliminares. Aposto que agora já estão fazendo sexo._ – disse, séria. Gaara riu.

_- Hina, deixe isso pra lá, vamos beber._

_- Claro._

Pensando bem, o que eu faria no lugar dele? Foi rejeitado por mim novamente, depois de tudo. Devia estar se sentindo um lixo, bem pior que eu. Me deixei ser levada pela cintura por Gaara até o balcão das bebidas, é claro que não ia beber muito, mas queria dispersar um pouco. Até perceber que Gaara estava dando em cima de mim.

~~~x~~~x~~~

**Poxa vida, eu alonguei a fanfic, né? Ainda vou escrever a noite na casa da Sakura! AHSHSIUA foi mal gente.**

**Desculpem a demora, eu fiquei lotada de coisas da escola pra fazer. :/**

**Bom, o capítulo ta pronto, espero que gostem! (:**

~~~x~~~

**Stoplight: Éee, coitada da Hina UHSUISHA mas ainda tem bastante gente agarrando ela, né, ela que é boba e não pega ninguém ASUHASI, ok, eu também sou assim.**

**O Kiba é foda, e eu faria a mesma coisa no lugar dele, UASH principalmente nesse cap.**

**Espero que goste *-***

**Beijos!**

~~~x~~~

**Catherine3: Pode deixar que ela vai atacar o Kiba, quem sabe no próximo cap. MUHAHAHA**


	5. Por ele

**Cap. 5: Por ele.**

****~~~x~~~

Eu só pensava em Kiba. E em como eu estraguei as coisas.

Não devia ter hesitado em falar que o amo, não devia ter temido perder sua amizade, pois já havia perdido. Ele não seria mais meu amigo como antes, então, já que está tudo fodido mesmo, por que não acabar com o resto?

_- Desculpa Gaara, vou atrás do Kiba._ – levantei.

Gaara me olhou com incompreensão, e com carinha de quem foi recusado.

- _O cara acabou de entrar no banheiro com a Ino, e você ainda vai atrás?_

Engoli em seco, pensar nisso doía meu coração.

- _Eu acabei de estragar tudo com ele. Tenho que consertar até o final da noite._

_- Por que até o final da noite?_

_- Porque, e se essa for a ultima noite da minha vida? Eu não vou querer morrer brigada com o Kiba, justo com o Kiba._

_- Você o ama._

_- Claro que sim._ – sorri, eu tinha conseguido assumir.

_- Então vá, Hina._ – Gaara sorriu também, e eu fui em direção ao banheiro em que eles haviam entrado.

Dava passos lentos e descontínuos, mas não estava bêbada. Pelo contrário, estava mais lúcida que nunca.

Havia de tudo em meu coração: o medo, da desilusão, de ele estar agarrado com a Ino, de ele me recusar, de ele dizer que não quer mais me ver nem ser meu amigo; a ansiedade, de não saber direito como começar, eu tentava formar frases pra dizer daqui alguns segundos mas tudo parecia estranho e desconexo; o ciúme, ardendo como fogo dentro de mim, sabendo que ele já havia beijado tantas garotas mais bonitas que eu, melhores, menos complicadas, saber que ele abraçou forte algumas garotas do mesmo jeito que havia me abraçado a pouco. Mas acima de tudo, ia a minha frente o amor. Ele que me fazia continuar andando, estragar o esquema de uma amiga, arriscar uma amizade de anos, entrar no desconhecido.

Logo eu, que nunca havia sentido amor por ninguém além do pequeno Naruto, que procurava tanto achar alguém especial, e esse alguém estava bem ao meu lado, me esperando, me amando de longe, se contentando com poucos abraços, minhas crises de ciúmes suspeitas, um selinho. Sendo meu anjo da guarda.

De repente me dei conta do quanto Kiba era forte, eu não conseguiria suportar isso. Percebi o quanto era fácil amar aquele garoto, porque esse sentimento já estava em mim há anos.

Entrei no banheiro muito rápido, tudo parecia estar tremendo como minhas mãos. Kiba estava sentado no canto do banheiro, com os braços em volta das pernas e cabeça baixa. Ino estava encostada na parede que ficava de frente com ele, com pose superior, como se estivesse irritada.

Me viu entrando no banheiro e foi saindo, me disse:

_- Cuide do seu amigo bêbado._

Eu fui correndo agachar na frente dele, olhei em seu rosto pálido.

_- Você está passando mal?_

Ele ergueu seus olhos vermelhos pra mim.

_- O que você acha?_

_- Levanta, eu te ajudo._

_- Não quero, meu estomago está doendo._

_- Você quer vomitar?_

_- Não._

Eu ajoelhei no chão, ergui o seu rosto com o dedo indicador, para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e ver que eu estava dizendo a verdade.

_- Kiba, eu queria dizer que... me desculpe. Por estragar tudo, machucar você todos esses anos._

_- Tudo bem, eu faço porque eu quero._

Aproximei meu rosto do dele, sentindo sua respiração quente e convidativa. Ele me empurrou, e eu caí de bunda no chão sujo.

- _De novo não, Hinata! Chega! Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de brinquedo seu? Que você pode aparecer me fazendo dizer que te amo, me fazendo de idiota? Acabou pra mim! Cansei!_ – e se levantou, me olhando no chão, completamente perplexa.

Como a perfeita idiota que eu sou, senti as malditas lágrimas me escapando. Olhando ele tão triste por mim, me senti um lixo. Como uma perfeita ladra, roubei sua vida e sua atenção por muitos anos. Levantei-me, com uma mão em sua nuca o puxei para mim e senti sua boca finalmente na minha.** Finalmente.** Meu coração dava pulos, eu sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ainda arrepiava.

Nosso beijo foi no começo desesperado por minha parte, que estava ansiando esse dia em meu subconsciente por muito tempo, mas quando ele se deu conta e abraçou minha cintura carinhosamente, eu fui acalmando, e o beijo se tornou doce. O mais doce da minha vida, eu não queria abrir os olhos nem parar de beijá-lo. Era como se ele fosse feito para mim, sua boca se encaixava na minha, como eu sempre esperei. Como eu sempre quis. Nosso ritmo combinava. Sua língua, com sabor de chiclete de canela, passeava pela minha boca, como se precisasse saber de tudo antes que o sonho terminasse.

Era isso que eu sentia, como se tudo fosse tão perfeito que a qualquer momento eu fosse acordar.

Me separei dele com um ultimo selinho, encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço quente, que cheirava a um perfume forte e doce, o cheiro mais familiar que eu conhecia.

_- Você está bêbada, Hinata?_

_- Nunca estive tão lúcida. E você?_

_- Bêbado pra caralho. Mas isso não quer dizer que não a beijaria lúcido._

_- Kiba, eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém, e só agora me dei conta disso. Sou tão idiota._ – Solucei.

_- Não diga isso_ – ele dizia enquanto fazia carinho em meus cabelos –_ você é a garota mais inteligente do mundo, eu me importo tanto com você, que você nem desconfia._ – e me abraçou mais apertado.

Saímos do banheiro de mãos dadas pra não correr o risco de acabar com o sonho. Nossos amigos já estavam indo embora, pra casa da Sakura.

_- Você vai?_ – apontei pro carro do Shino lotado de garotos bêbados indo pra casa da pobre aniversariante.

_- Só se você for, amor._ – abraçou minha cintura e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Meu Deus que fofo, parecia um bebezinho, que dependia de mim. Me senti sortuda.

Sorri. Vi Shikamaru fazendo sinal de aprovação pra mim.

~~~x~~~

Fomos no carro da Temari, com Neji e Tenten de mãos dadas, Ino, Kiba e eu.

_- Cadê o Shikamaru, Tema?_

_- Está indo no carro do Shino, Hina._

_- Prima, por que você leva seu cachorrinho com você pra todo lugar?_ – brincou Neji.

_- Me respeite, Neji. Agora eu sou seu primo também._

Neji engasgou. Temari, Tenten, Kiba e eu começamos a rir. Ino me lançava olhares irritados.

_- É serio isso, Hinata?_

_- Sério, Neji. Nós ficamos. _

_- Não pode ser._

_- Você acha que só você que pode namorar aqui?_ – Tenteu corou.

~~~x~~~

A festa continuou na casa de Sakura. Tinha gente bêbada jogando Guitar Hero no Play 2, tinha gente bêbada se pegando nos cantos da casa, e também tinha casais trancados nos quartos. Tinha gente jogada nos colchões, desmaiados. Tinha gente fumando lá fora.

Tinha gente até brincando de pega-pega, juro.

Kiba entrou comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e de repente ele estava correndo comigo no colo. Ninguém se importava, todo mundo estava chapado mesmo.

Ás 5 da manhã só tinha os três mais chatos acordados: Naruto, Kankurou e Gaara. Que estavam acordando todo mundo, gritando, passando pasta de dente na cara de quem dormia.

Do nada Lee levantou desesperado, dizendo que alguém tinha apertado sua bunda; Ino, que estava deitada ao lado dele, gargalhava. Ela estava pagando a aposta.

Eu estava deitada num colchão de casal, no meio do bolo de colchões que estavam espalhados pela sala enorme. Kiba veio do banheiro com cara de sono, sorriu com cara de criança pra mim, e sentou ao meu lado.

_- Posso dormir com você, gata?_

_- Só se ficar fazendo carinho nas minhas costas até eu dormir._

_- Como quiser, madame._

Assim se deitou ao meu lado e eu virei de bruços, sorrindo. Ele fez carinho nas minhas costas e dava pequenos beijos na mesma, até eu dormir. Quando caí no sono, senti-o me abraçando, e assim nós dormimos.

Acordei antes dele, saindo do seu abraço. E fui escovar os dentes e me juntar aos outros que estavam acordados.

- _Bom dia, senhorita Inuzuka!_ – berrou Naruto. Que energia aquele garoto tinha, foi o ultimo a dormir e o primeiro a acordar. E já estava bebendo de novo.

_- Finalmente você pegou o Kiba, eu pensei que ia morrer antes de isso acontecer._ – disse Kankurou.

Eu sorri, tudo estava indo muito bem, até Kiba acordar e se juntar a nós com cara de ressaca.

_- Bom dia, galera._

_- Que cara é essa?_

_- Uma puta dor de cabeça. Viu, alguém me esclarece, com quem eu dormi?_

Todos se entreolharam e eu não entendi porque ele estava brincando com isso.

_- É porque eu estava num colchão de casal, e não me lembro de nada que aconteceu ontem depois que eu fiquei com uma morena de olhos verdes aí._

Finalmente eu entendi. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Senti um nó na garganta.

_- Hina, me ajuda! _– me abraçou – _o que eu fiz depois que te dei minha jaqueta, amiga linda?_

Todos estavam tensos olhando pra nós. Eu me desfiz do abraço e passei ventando pela rodinha, indo me trancar no banheiro. Caí sentada na patente, que por sorte estava com a tampa fechada, e engoli em seco. Senti-me idiota; ele se lembrava da morena, mas não se lembrava de mim.

Ouvi-o perguntando _"que foi que eu fiz pra ela?"._

Senti raiva, de ter feito tudo aquilo por ele.** Tudo em vão, tudo por ele.** Ele nem ao menos se lembrava. Ou sequer se importava. Pra mim, foda-se; meu amor ele não teria de volta. Eu ia fingir que nada havia acontecido. O sonho havia acabado.

~~~x~~~x~~~

**Eu sei, ficou grande demais, como sempre. Haha**

**Aliás, eu fiquei em duvida entre terminar aqui, mas não teria graça. **

**Agora me ajudem, vocês querem um final triste ou feliz? Eu sinceramente acho que essa fic ficaria boa com um final triste. MUHAHA**

**Tomara que gostem desse cap., e desculpem a demora :/ é a escola e os vestibulares.**

~~~x~~~

**Tashachan: Que liiiiiiinda, vocêee! *-* nossa, to feliz, brigada mesmo!**

**Eu tenho um talento excepcional? Que jeeeeito kkkkkk nem tenho.**

**Mas que bom que você ta amando! *-* **

**O que você prefere, final triste ou feliz?**

** beeeijos.**


End file.
